The selective use of illegal heroin in sub-cultural settings for the purpose of euphoria has been termed an "american disease". Part of the research necessary for disentangling the powerful factors involved in heroin addiction is comparative cross-national analysis. West Germany is currently experiencing a rising heroin epidemic, which creates the opportunity for such cross-national analysis. This study seems to explore the different subjective perspectives of the various groups involved in the German heroin scene - fixers (addicts), medical doctors, police, social workers, university and secondary student and adults; and through that exploration, establish the empirical basis for further research.